A Knife That Ended It All
by GlowingHazelEyes
Summary: "'It should be me. I should be the one she laughs with and smiles those beautiful genuine smiles at and flirts with. Not that stupid cat.' Yuki thought angrily. He clenched his fists and gave Kyo a glare." NOT A YAOI STORY. D: KyoxTohru and one-sided YukixTohru. Rated T for dark themes and character death. Sorry if any characters are slightly OOC. Second fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**WHOO! First Fruits Basket fanfic! Warning: there is character death and murder. This was inspired by the song "Scissorsroid" by Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine. I do not own Fruits Basket, nor am I making a profit from this. I merely enjoy writing. I hope you enjoy! **

'_I'm sorry Kyo; I just can't help it anymore.' _Yuki sighed unhappily at Kyo who was talking with Tohru. Tohru Honda. That name revolved in his head constantly. How he loved her. But Kyo tried to steal her away.

'_It should be me. I should be the one she laughs with and smiles those beautiful genuine smiles at and flirts with. Not that stupid cat.' _Yuki thought angrily. He clenched his fists and gave Kyo a glare. But of course, he did not notice, for he was too busy talking to Tohru.

He and Kyo had started to get along, they didn't fight as much anymore, and they even shared a couple laughs occasionally. It was almost like they were friends. Almost. But then Kyo had started being a little too friendly toward Tohru. Yuki could tell, hell, anyone could tell that Kyo had a crush on Tohru. And it seemed almost as if the feelings were mutual. Tohru was kind to Yuki of course, but she saved a special side of her for Kyo. Yuki just couldn't deal with that. He should be with Tohru. He should be the one she opens up to, the one that holds her hand as they walk through the park, the one who takes her on dates and shares tender kisses with. He should be the one she loves.

'_We will be together. Nothing, not even that stupid cat will get in the way.' _Yuki grimaced as Miss Honda placed her hand on Kyo's and laughed cutely. Kyo reacted to the contact and leaned in closer to her and continued to talk.

_'Disgusting.' _Yuki stood up quickly, his hair falling in his eyes as he rose from his spot on the ground. Tohru and Kyo looked at him in surprise.

"Y-Yuki? Is something wrong? Did you not like the food? You didn't eat very much..." Tohru said quietly, her gaze shifting from Yuki to his plate.

"No, Miss Honda. The food was delicious. I'm just not very hungry," Yuki faked a smile. "Remember that Shigure won't be home this weekend so there's no need to put any food aside for him. I'm going to head to bed a little early tonight."

"Oh... okay. Good night Yuki. Sleep well." Tohru gave him a kind smile, which made Yuki's heart race. But it just wasn't the same. It wasn't the same smile that Kyo was constantly rewarded with.

"Good night Miss Honda." Yuki turned and started to head upstairs to his room.

"Night rat." Kyo yelled after him. Yuki didn't say a single word, just gritted his teeth and kept walking. Once he was at the top of the stairs, he ducked to the side so that Kyo and Tohru couldn't see him anymore.

"I wonder what's wrong..." Tohru sounded concerned.

"Who cares? He was being rude all throughout dinner. He doesn't deserve any concern if he won't even talk to anyone about what's bothering him." Kyo sighed.

"Kyo..." Tohru hadn't heard something like that for a while. She thought that maybe Kyo and Yuki's old rivalry was coming back and frowned. Kyo, seeing the worry on his crush's face, smiled and patted her arm, "Don't worry, he probably just isn't in a very good mood right now. It's nothing to be concerned about."

"I guess you're right. Just a bad mood." Tohru grinned, reassured, and grasped the hand that Kyo on her arm. They both beamed at each other. Seeing this, Yuki snapped, rushed to his room and slammed the door shut, locking it quickly afterwards. He stormed into his bathroom and stood at the sink, gazing into the mirror. He didn't look any different. His hair was still long and silver, his eyes were still a brilliant amethyst color, and his skin was still as pale as snow. Clean, pure snow.

Yuki shook his head. He couldn't think of himself as _pure_. Not even close. Based on what he was planning on doing later that night, he was as pure as soiled mud. He snorted, a noise you would never expect to hear from the prince, and grinned at his reflection. Not a happy smile, something that was disturbing and twisted, a smile that held no warmth, only madness and hate.

'_What I'm going to do tonight... Kyo won't be in the way anymore after tonight.' _Yuki thought. He laughed quietly as he pulled open a drawer that sat under the sink, reached under to the bottom, and grasped a sharp kitchen knife that was held there by a couple strips of tape. Yuki ripped off the tape and gripped the knife in his right hand. He held open his left hand, put the knife to it, and applied a little bit of pressure. A small cut appeared on his palm, bright crimson blood seeping through the wound.

'_Nice and sharp. It's perfect. A quick precise stab and it will all be over.' _Yuki held the knife away from his injured palm and gazed at it. How beautiful the shiny silver would look covered in crimson.

Yuki washed the blood off of his left palm, walked out of his bathroom into the bedroom, then sat on the bed, still clasping the kitchen knife in his right hand.

'_Now, time to wait. Time to wait until they are both sound asleep.' _He smiled to himself and glanced at the clock, patiently watching as time passed.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki sat on his bed staring at the clock. It had been about five hours since dinner, and Kyo and Tohru were sound asleep in their beds. Yuki smiled a twisted grin as he stood and went to his door. After unlocking it, he stuck his head out, making sure that the hallway was clear. Convinced that he really was the only one awake in the house, he snuck quietly out of his room, closing his door behind him. He padded to the room across the hall from his. Kyo's. He paused at the door, kitchen knife still in hand, listening for any sound.

_'Kyo... I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this. But really, it's all your fault. Stealing Miss Honda from me... that's absolutely unforgivable. You have to die tonight.' _Yuki thought. He hadn't heard any noise from Kyo's room, so he slipped inside, making sure that he was absolutely silent. Kyo may not be as strong or talented as Yuki, but he still had a keen ear, and one wrong move would alert him. Yuki would rather have it be quick and easy. He shut the door behind him, locking it just in case. Eyes adjusting to the dim lighting let in from the slightly open shades on his window, he glanced around the room. Kyo's room was surprisingly tidy, clothes hung in his closet, his bookshelf seemingly organized.

Yuki, letting his curiosity get the better of him, looked closer at Kyo's bookshelf. His bookshelf was holding a few martial arts books, (given to him from Tohru as gifts) a few different sets of padded gloves to wear during martial arts training, and a few picture frames. There was a picture of Kazuma smiling at the camera, surrounded by sakura trees in full bloom. Another picture was of Uo, Hana, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru. Yuki remembered, the picture was taken on the last day of a school year. Another picture was of Kyo and Tohru, taken by Shigure. They were both smiling, Tohru's head on Kyo's shoulder. Yuki's stomach flipped, a wave of anger crashing into him, and he quickly turned and looked at the last picture frame.

This picture surprised Yuki. He and Kyo were in it, and they were sitting across from each other, a chess game in between each other. Kyo's face was one of despair, and Yuki was laughing, his hand over his mouth. That was one of their better days, a day when they hardly fought. They had nothing to do, so they decided to start up a game of chess, making a bet. If Kyo won, Yuki would have to wear a dress that was similar to the one the senior girls asked him to wear once, and he would have to wear it when he went shopping. If Yuki won (which he had) Kyo had to eat a plate of leeks for dinner (hence Kyo's distressed face). Tohru must have taken the picture when they weren't looking, and then later given it to Kyo. Yuki wondered why Kyo had kept it, let alone framed it and put it on display in his room.

'_He probably did it to make Tohru happy.'_ Yuki grimaced, turning away from the bookshelf and looking at the bed where Kyo was currently sleeping. He clasped the knife harshly, hiding it behind his back as he walked to the bed.

_'Such a peaceful sleep you are having Kyo. I bet you're dreaming of Tohru. I suppose I could be doing you a favor, since after this you will sleep forever, no more problems to worry about, just thoughts of Tohru in your head.' _Yuki leaned slightly over Kyo's unconscious figure, too late realizing that that was a mistake. Yuki's weight shift had caused the floor to squeak loudly, and it woke Kyo up instantly.

"Y-Yuki? What are you doing...?" Kyo blinked a couple times and sat up. Yuki stepped back, keeping the knife out of sight.

"Actually Yuki, I'm glad you came. I need to talk to you and wanted some privacy. I wanted to say that, well, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I shouldn't hate you just because of the Zodiac story. I should have realized this a long time ago, and I'm sorry. I was hoping that maybe, just maybe, we could be friends? I'm tired of fighting with you, I know that I'm not as strong as you, and won't be able to beat you. I may not ever be accepted into the Zodiac, but I can deal with that. I have for this long, haven't I? I hope you can forgive me." Kyo said, standing up.

_'He... he wants us to be friends?' _Yuki was shocked. His grip on the knife lessened. _'I can't go through with this, I can't kill him.' _Yuki's eyes closed as he felt tears start to form. His eyes snapped back open as he heard the floor creak. Kyo had stepped right in front of Yuki, wrapping his right arm around him. Yuki was in complete shock, thinking that Kyo was going to hug him. Too late, he had realized what was really happening. Kyo grabbed the knife out of Yuki's hand, and then returned the arm to his side.

"Just kidding." Kyo laughed as he stabbed Yuki. Yuki gasped, staring at the gaping wound in his stomach. He clutched at it, pain taking over and making him crumple to the ground. His sight fazed red, and he panted as he looked up at Kyo's smiling face, the knife that Yuki had been planning to kill him with gripped in his hand.

Yuki's life flashed before his eyes, the moments he shared with Tohru the most vivid memories, as he laid on the floor, his blood pooling around him. A last thought entered his mind as he took his last shaking breath.

_'That knife does look beautiful covered in crimson.'_


End file.
